helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice (ジュースジュース) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, originally formed with five members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and one member of GREEN FIELDS, on February 3, 2013. Members Their Hello! Project MobekisuJ color is Green. Current Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) (Leader) *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) (Sub-Leader) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) Former Members *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) (Left; July 5, 2013) History 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, with each member representing a fruit. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hinamatsuri festival, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. From March 16, to May 21, They were the opening act for some of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concerts. On April 20, they were the opening act at °C-ute’s ~Treasure Box~ concert. On May 5, they performed, and pre-released their second indies single "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. To celebrate the release of their second single, the group had handshake events at the Hello! Project shop in Akihabara on May 14, May 22, and May 23. On May 19, it was announced that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their second indies single titled Ten Made Nobore! on June 8 with Juice=Juice. This single counted as Juice=Juice's third indies single. On June 13, the group held a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city. Additionally, before the event, Tsunku tweeted, "We just decided on something important for Juice=Juice." Their major debut was announced for summer 2013, with the single Romance no Tochuu. The same day, Miyazaki Yuka was announced as the group's leader, while Kanazawa Tomoko was announced as the group's sub-leader. With this announcement they also switched labels from Up-Front Works to hachama. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka had withdrawn from both Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to contractual issues with her family. The group will now continue on with five members, although there may be changes in the future. On August 6, it was announced Berryz Koubou and Juice=Juice will have a joint live house fanclub tour, titled “Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice” from October 12 to November 17. On August 9, Juice=Juice began their mini live tour titled "Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013". On August 21, Juice=Juice had a fanclub event for their major debut at Akasaka Blitz titled "Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle×Juice×Box~". On September 11, their debut single Romance no Tochuu was released. In the first week, it ranked second on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single) or ℃-ute (who ranked fifth). On October 3, Juice=Juice started a regular radio show called We are Juice=Juice on bayfm, every Thursday at 21:30 JST. Group Name Origin Juice=Juice was named by Tsunku . According to him Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. Members Line-up *6 Members Line-up (February 2013 - July 2013) *5 Members Line-up (July 2013 - Present) without Otsuka Aina Discography Main article: Juice=Juice Discography Major Singles= #2013.09.11 Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) #2013.11.27 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu |-|Indies Singles= #2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) |-|DVDs= #2013.07.XX Juice=Juice ohirome ibento (FC) Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Trivia *All members had previously failed an audition. *Even after their official debut, members can be added into the group. *In Japan, the proper pronunciation of the group's name is "Juusu Juusu" (ジュースジュース). *Tsunku shortens their name as "Ju=Ju". *The average age in the group is 16.6 years old (as of mid-July 2013). *According to Tsunku, this is the first of several units that will be formed in 2013 and 2014. *Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina cried when they found out they would be debuting, Otsuka cried again after the music video filming of their first indies single. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who wasn't from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she is also the oldest member. *Miyazaki Yuka and Miyamoto Karin are the only members who are in a SATOYAMA movement unit. *Kanazawa Tomoko was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei for less than three months before being placed in a group. *The group tends to incorporate their image colors in jewelry and socks. *They are the first current group of Hello! Project to release a Triple A-side single. *The Juice=Juice members say that October 10th is unofficially JyuJyu (Juice=Juice) day, the members hope to make it official next year. See Also *Juice=Juice Discography *Juice=Juice Concerts External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Up-Front Works Official Page *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Page *Official Juice=Juice Channel *Official Ameba Blog *Official Announcement from Hello! Project it:Juice=Juice Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2013 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsunku Category:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Oricon Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Hachama